


keep whispering love

by incoherenttruth



Series: psych0's favourites [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherenttruth/pseuds/incoherenttruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien, or Chat Noir, currently, he doesn’t even know who he is. More often than not, he feels like Chat Noir is his true self, when he’s allowed to be who he is, instead of the stifling persona of Adrien, a marionette of his father, shaped to be the desirable son and heir. Chat Noir has freedom.</p><p>Adrien does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep whispering love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psych0tastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych0tastic/gifts).



Ladybug’s fingers are gentle in his hair.  
  
  
Adrien, or Chat Noir, currently, he doesn’t even know who he is. More often than not, he feels like Chat Noir is his true self, when he’s allowed to be who he is, instead of the stifling persona of Adrien, a marionette of his father, shaped to be the desirable son and heir. Chat Noir has freedom.

  
Adrien does not.  
  


“It’s nice.” Now, after three years, his infatuation has settled into something more stable, and it’s just a constant leap of joy in heart, rather than the turmoil of nerves in his lower belly. Ladybug hums in response, and her fingers cup Adrien’s cheek, tender and loving.

  
“One has to spoil their kitty cat after all.” Chat Noir smiles, when he feels the tap on his nose, their usual flirtation. Even though his bruises hurts, Ladybug’s fingers are cool on him, and he can ignore them to make a rumbling purr in his throat, only intensifying when Ladybug strokes across it to feel the vibration

  
Silence settles on them, like a comfortable blanket, and he feels safe and content. Three years of fighting by each other’s side has given them an understanding of mind, a harmony, enough for Chat Noir to take a blow for Ladybug as a distraction, and have her continue because she trusts in Chat Noir’s ability.

  
Of course, he doesn’t mind this, the pampering after where Ladybug makes sure that he’s fine. He knows she worries, even as she trusts him, knows that she doesn’t like him injured, but he would rather take the blow than have his lady hurt.

  
He does trust Ladybug, but he cannot tell her who he is, because he doesn’t want her obligated to reveal her identity. Recently, Ladybug has gotten a lot kinder to him, more willing to spend the remaining time of their transformations together, and when they part, it’s with contentment and resignation, a temporary goodbye until next time. They share little details about school, and Chat Noir is beyond delighted to find out they’re in the same year, imagine that!

  
They talk at length of Hawkmoth, and the worrying akuma, their growing insidiousness. It seems futile at time, because for every villain they defeat, another one takes their place, and Chat Noir is frustrated, but-

  
Ladybug carries a bright light inside her, and Chat Noir follows that. The sense of wonderment with which she sees the world, the sweetness inside her, so dear to him.

  
The beep reminds him that his time is about to run out, and he shakes the drowsiness off him like the last dregs of water, sitting up and dislodging her hand on him regretfully. The vertigo hits him and he sways a little, exaggerating the motion to elicit sympathy, and sure enough, Ladybug catches him, an amused expression on her face.

  
“Take better care of yourself, kitty cat.” She smirks, and her breath is sweet as she whispers against his lips. Chat Noir wants to swoon into her arms, because she never fails to sweep him off his feet, a cat has nine lives and he’ll give them all to Ladybug because his lady will take good care of him-

  
Ladybug brushes her lips against his cheek and smiles, vibrant and genuine, and as she leaves, she draws a line from his Adam’s Apple to his chin with a single fingertip, a trail that burns, coy and disarming.

  
Chat Noir is in love.


End file.
